Not The Same
by VintageBademance
Summary: Cat and Beck have always been best friends. That is, until they start high school. Cat is slowly drifting away, and Beck wishes she was still depending on him...until he meets the fiery, short-tempered Jade. BAT, some Bade, a bit of Tandre. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm writing this at 10:31 pm, so don't blame me for grammatical errors. I was listening to "Ignorance" by Paramore earlier and when I heard this part;**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<strong>

**I just got kind of inspired to write this. I don't know why I chose Bat. I mean, Bat is my favorite pairing, but I think the concept may have been executed on a Bade story. I do plan on writing a sequel using the same concept, but Beck's the one changing rather than Cat, and possibly a prequel of this exact story, in Cat's POV. I don't know, I'll see how you guys like it. It's a little OOC, but they get more into character as the story progresses. This is my first *real* Victorious fanfic. Well, that I've gotten far enough to publish anyway. So I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and BTW it's about how Cat and Beck are best friends, but as Cat grows up, changes, makes new friends, and kind of leaves Beck behind. He's used to having her lean on him, but now she's independent. So, as I said, Cat's a little OOC, but Beck's not too OOC.  
><strong>  
>Beck POV<br>September 2nd, 2009-The Day Before They Start High School  
>"No, Beck stop! I don't want you to help me!"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course! I'm not a little girl anymore!"<br>Cat and I sat in her bathroom, a bottle of dark brown hair dye in front of us. She smoothed her skirt and placed her hands in her lap.  
>"I don't need your help to do this." She said confidently.<br>"All right, if that's what you want," I say grabbing my phone from the counter, and my jacket off of her bed. "You know where to find me," I state, and she just waves her hand in acknowledgement, busy brushing the color onto the roots of her hair. I sighed and headed out the door.  
>"Going so soon Beck?" I hear Ms. Valentine ask from the kitchen where she's busily baking red velvet cupcakes, Cat's favorite thing in the entire world.<br>"Yeah, I've got some homework I've got to catch up on." I lie.  
>"Oh, at least stay for a red velvet cupcake! I'd be offended if you didn't!"<br>I shrug and sit down at the dining table.  
>"Thanks Ms. V!"<br>"Oh, no problem. Come over anytime!" And I know she means it. After the divorce Mrs. Valentine loves having "the man of the house" over. And I enjoy being there.  
>She sets down a plate with a warm red velvet cupcake. I finish it in a few minutes and stand up. "Thanks. It was really good. There's no way you couldn't win the bake-off." I carry my plate over to the sink, and run it under the water.<br>"Ah, what a gentleman!" She exclaims. Ms. Valentine is a nurse, but I know for a fact that she loves to bake.  
>"See you later!" I call on my way out.<br>"Take care dear! You're welcome any time!"  
>I let out a sigh once I'm outside, and kick a rock down the street. Five minutes later, my phone is ringing, and the desperate voice of Cat chimes in my ear.<br>"What's up Cat?" I ask.  
>"Beck!" She frantically says. "I need your help! Something went wrong!" I hear her start to cry.<br>"I'll be right there!" I say, and snap my phone shut. I get a little frustrated with Cat. One minute she's forcing me to go away, the next she needs my help.  
>No, I can't think that way. Cat needs my help. She's a teen girl, what can I expect? She wants to be independent, and as her friend I'll help her achieve that.<br>I end up back at the Valentine's and Ms. V opens the door. "Oh, Beck! I didn't expect you back so soon!"  
>"Cat needed me," I say walking in. I climb up the tall, swirling stair case to Cat's room where I find her crying in front of a mirror.<br>"Hey, what's the matter?" I say, brushing a tear from her cheek. "This!" She says pulling off the towel to reveal a head of bright, cherry red hair.  
>"Whoa!" I say surprised. She had originally chosen a deep, rich, brown color. "That's intense!"<br>"I know," She sniffs. "It's awful." She tilts her chin down and a few more years roll down her rosy cheeks.  
>"Hey, hey, hey!" I say, gently lifting up her chin. "It's gorgeous. Especially on you,"<br>I look her in her eyes, her large chocolate brown orbs lighting up the slightest bit.  
>"You think so?" She whimpers, and I nod.<br>"Better than that other boring color. Brunette is boring." She smiles and her eyes light up.  
>"Thanks Beck!" And she reaches forward and hugs me. I grin and wrap my arms around her, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. "Hey," I say pulling away puzzled. "How did you manage to turn it red anyway?" I ask.<br>"I don't know!" She stammers. "I followed all the instructions this time!"  
>I grab the bottle from the table. "Cat?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You're supposed to wash your hair first…"<p>

The realization glimmers in her eyes and I can't help but smile.

"Ohhh…"

"Don't worry, it looks amazing," I say, and she smiles genuinely.

We're interrupted when Ms. Valentine opens the door holding two plates with cupcakes which she drops to the floor in surprise.

"Cat! Your hair!"

"I know Mom, "She says smiling. "It was an accident, but I think I like it like this,"

Ms. V smiles as she picks the plates up off Cat's light wooden floor. "Well, if you like it, I _love_ it!"

This makes Cat grin from ear to ear.

"And it matches the cupcakes!"

I laugh and Ms. V just smiles as she holds the cupcake up to her hair.

I glance at the time on my phone and notice it's already 11:00 pm.

"I've got to get back." I say.

"Do you really have to go?" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Yeah," I tell her. "We've got the first day tomorrow,"

"Phooey," She pouts.

I just grin my goofy grin while putting on my jacket. "See you later,"

"Bye bye!" She gives a cute little wave as I exit out the door.

I sigh in the chilly night air. It was incredibly cold for Hollywood. I could see my breath. I've barely started walking when something extraordinary happens. A white flake falls and lands on my hand. I stare at it in wonder. Snow? In L.A.? I smile as I look up, extending my arms to the sky, watching the soft flakes fall softly on the ground.

"Beck! Beck!" I hear Cat cry, and I see Cat running towards me from her house. "It's snowing!" She grins at me.

"Yeah, I noticed!" And I can't help but smile too. There's about half an inch on the ground, probably the most on record. She turns to her mother who's running out the door behind her, laughing and smiling. It's nice to see her smile genuinely. It hasn't happened much since the divorce.

I scoop up a handful of snow with my bare hands, and shape it into a ball. I then hurl it at Cat's neck, and when it hits her, she turns around, playful hatred in her eyes. It drips down her neck and she shivers. "So…Cold!" She gasps, bending over to scoop up a handful of snow. She chucks it at me, and I try to lean out of the way, but end up leaning more into it, getting a face full of snow. I just grin at her. "You're so on!" I challenge, grabbing some more snow and throwing it at Cat. This goes on for about an hour, and then Cat and I fall back in the snow together. We make snow angels, even if the snow's barely an inch deep. "Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I to you?" She whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"What am I to you? A freak, an acquaintance, a friend…" She trailed off.

"You, Cat," I say, looking directly into her huge brown dough eyes. "You, Cat, are the awesomest thing that's ever happened to me."I tell her.

And I mean it.

**A/N I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. It's hard for me because my sister is always on the computer, and I don't want people to see when or what I'm writing, so yeah. **

**Read and review please! And haters, go hate on something else please. **

**-PenNotStone xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, guys! This chapter is a little short, and I didn't have the intentions of it going where it did, but it ended up herer, and I think I like it like this. I'll save what I originally planned for the next chapter. All you Bade-Shippers, I threw you a bit of a bone here in this chapter. If you don't find it satisfying enough, just wait for the next chapter. Plenty of Bade and Batmance (Hee hee, I just realized how much that sounds like Batman's) to come!**

**And REVIEW! I have only one review! I'm expecting ten after this chapter!**

**Oh, and I just wanted to add that I'm so excited that on twitter (I'm tmousey21) my first follower was the Madison Pettis! Read and review!**

Beck POV

I wake up in my RV at 7:45_. Crap, _I think to myself. _School starts in 15 minutes!_

I spring out of bed and into the bathroom. I needed to shower and get dressed, not to mention type up the scene me and Cat worked on a few days ago for Sikowitz class.

As I stand under the warm water, my heart sinks. There's no way I'm gonna type up a 20 page script in 10 minutes.

I sigh as I fumble around with my clothes, finally pulling my head through a hole, whether or not it's the right one, I don't have time to check. I carefully button up my navy flannel shirt and grab my keys and phone and throw them in my bag.

As I rush to stick my keys in my car, I pull out my phone and dial Cat's number. She quickly picks up and greets me in a worried tone. "Beck? Where are you? Did you type up the script?"

"Yeah, about that. I had some other ideas...

I rush into the school, seeing that the hallways are deserted except for a giggling cCat sitting on the staircase, intently typing on her phone.

My phone went off. I pulled it out and looked at it.

**From Cat: Hey Beck! Where are you?**

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. "Cat, I'm standing right in front of you!" She looked up at me and giggled. Then she continued to type. My phone buzzed again, and Cat looked at me expectantly, smiling up at me. I sighed as I couldn't resist her. I pulled out my phone for the second time and looked at the text.

**From Cat: Oh, I guess you are! I can just talk to you in person now!**

I gave up and smiled at her. "Hey, Beck!" She giggled, jumping up and hugging me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Personal space Accidental Red!"

She giggled and looked up at me mischieviously. "Sorry, she said, in between giggles.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Cat trailed off. "Wanna see how I can make an origami crane?" Whether or not that was serious, or a way to distract me, I'll never know.

"Cat, just tell me!" I half pleaded, half whined at her.

"It's nothing Beck." She said, trying to regain control of her giggling. "I should get to costume now," She said, still mischeiviously. "Bye Beck!"  
>She gave a little twirl and a wave.<p>

"Oh! And Beck!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said, still partially annoyed.

'Your shirt's on backwards!" She gave a little giggle and quickly skipped off to class with Dallas Sane.

"What? No, wait!" I called after her but she already gone.

I sighed, and then heard laughter behind me. A group of preppy girls held out their cell phones of my backwards shirt. "Oh, shoot," I muttered, and hurried into the janitor's closet, accidentally knocking into a goth girl on the way. "Watch it!" She snapped.

"Oh, sorry, you see, I'm just trying to fix-I mean take my shirt off-" I stuttered, being cut off by her raising her hand to stop me. "You're just trying to take your shirt off?" She said while raising an eyebrow, "No, wait, I mean-"

"You might want a little privacy for that." She scowled. "Or, knowing guys like you, do it front of the school. Hey everybody, the amazingly handsome, incredibly sexy Beck is going to take off his shirt!" She mocked, and I frowned.

"You think I'm like that?"

"Oh, I _know _you're like that."

The students were starting to whisper now, but I couldn't care less. Who does she think she is, judging me like that when she hasn't even met me.

"You've never met me, you can't know anything about me!" I defend myself. This chick is _harsh._

"But I've heard enough about the 'Oh-so-dreamy wish-he'd-take-off-his-shirt Beck Oliver, and his amazing eyes, heavenly body, the gentle way he moves' to know I don't like him!" She snapped.

"So you think I'm 'oh-so dreamy, with amazing eyes and a heavenly body, and want me to take off my shirt, not to mention, amazingly handsome and incredibly sexy?" I joked with a smirk on my face.

I ended up in the nurse's office with a black eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, and I know last chapter was pretty short. So I decided to make up for it by giving you an extra long chapter today! READ AND REVIEW! Still only 4(?) reviews! I told you, I want 10 by the end of the chapter! REAL reviews! Not just 'So cute!' or 'UD soon!'**

**So R&R!**

_"You've never met me, you can't know anything about me!" I defend myself. This chick is harsh._

_"But I've heard enough about the 'Oh-so-dreamy wish-he'd-take-off-his-shirt Beck Oliver, and his amazing eyes, heavenly body, the gentle way he moves' to know I don't like him!" She snapped._

_"So you think I'm 'oh-so dreamy, with amazing eyes and a heavenly body, and want me to take off my shirt, not to mention, amazingly handsome and incredibly sexy?" I joked with a smirk on my face._

_I ended up in the nurse's office with a black eye._

"Beck!" Cat exclaimed when she saw me. "What ever possessed you to mess with _Jade_?"

She then giggled. "I saw a movie where a cow was possessed, but it was really just angry." She giggled, tucking a strand of vibrant red hair behind her ear.

"Okay, back to your eye." She said, her voice becoming all serious, and I couldn't help but smile. And then wince.

"Beck!" She scolded. "Don't make you eye even worse!"

The nurse handed her a bag of ice, and she gasped when the cold touched her bare skin. "So…Cold!" She squealed happily.

I sighed and smiled, and then winced once more.

"Okay, Kitty Cat," I said while standing up, holding the bag of ice to my eye. "Let's get to Sikowitz."

Cat smiled and skipped happily out of the nurse's office and towards the classroom. She was obviously looking forward to the play, while I was kind of worried.

A short time later we were sitting in Sikowitz, watching Andre and Dallas perform a scene from their play. It was pretty decent. "Andre! Dallas! A!" Sikowitz announced. "Beck, Cat! You're up!"

I took a deep breath. "Just improvise like we said. We can do this." I breath to her.

"KK," She squeaks quietly.

"Monica," I said, snapping into character. "Monica!" This time I shouted. "You can't just ignore me!"

Cat faked some tears and turned towards me. "I loved you. I loved you." She scorned, her voice turning angry. "How could I? How could I be such an idiot?" She asked, almost talking to herself.

"Monica, give me another chance! I'm not like that!" I yelled at her, frustration in my voice.

"See? This is what I can't believe!" She sniffed. "No apologies, no comfort. Just excuses!" She now shouted.

"I hate you," I hissed, and Cat's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?" She asked, tears threatening to spill over. "I hate you!" I said it! Your too rotten to give me another chance!" I stormed off the satge towards the hallway door. Cat sunk down on stage, her skirt forming a pool of aqua around her. "But…but… I love you." He whispered to no one in particular. Then she stood up and smiled. "And… scene!" She grinned. The class clapped, and I saw Jade just roll her eyes. "Beck, Cat, wonderful job! A+!" Sikowitz shouted "Now," He turned to me and cat. "Please turn in your written script," He said, holding his hand out, and Cat and I looked at each other nervously. "Youn see, Sikowitz, we don't have the script because…" I scrambled to think of an excuse.

"My brother ate it!" Cat chimed in. Sikowitz shook his head. "Ahh…Lucas." He turned to cat. "Tell your brother to stop eating paper! He should just eat the tree instead!" Then he clapped and turned to the class. "All right students! Drive by acting challenge! You're all elves with extremely long beards that they keep tripping over! Go!" I smiled at Cat, before faking a fall to the ground.

"Dang this beard of mine!"

"Cat!" I say, catching her outside in the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Wanna swing by the RV tonight?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't. Ben and I are off to the movies!" She squealed as Ben walked by.

"Oh, okay. What about tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" She replied. "Going to get pizza with Austin," She glanced and smiled flirtatiously at Austin who was across the hall.

For some reason that made me slightly mad. Cat was going out with other guys?

"And Saturday…" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sorry. Jacob's taking me for ice cream." She waved at Jacob who was at his locker.

"Oh, well then," I said. "Guess you're pretty busy this week."

"Yep, I am!" She smiled, and then went to catch up to Jacob.

I sighed. Cat's week was booked by guys. Guys that aren't me. I sighed, and then noticed Jade shoving books into her locker, when I got an idea.

"Hey Jade," I said, walking up to her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, slamming her red locker door. "Nothing, I was just wandering if you wanted to get pizza or something with-"

"You? Seriously? In what reality?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, you seem…interesting and I wanted to get to know you.

"Not interested." She replied dully. "But it looks like Hannah-Montana wannabe Rebecca is," She nodded in the direction of a blonde standing by the stairs, giggling and waving to me. I just sighed and turned back to Jade. "Not interested," I smirked, mocking her. She flared her nostrils and glared at me.

"Beck, I will never, ever, in a million years, go out with you, or any guys like you." She explained, using hand motions as if I were a toddler.

I frowned. "So it's a no,"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Yes?"

"No!" She groaned. "I will not get pizza with you!"

"Why not?" I questioned her.

"'Cause," She replied, while sipping her coffee.

"'Cause why?"

""Cause I can give you four reasons right now if you don't get out of here." She threatened.

"Are they good reasons?" I joked.

She glared at me. "You tell me."

"Solar plexus," She elbowed me in the stomach and I doubled over. "Instep," She stomped on my foot, which really hurts when you're wearing combat boot. "Nose," She thrust the heel of her hand up on my nose and I clutched at in pain. "And groin," She kicked that area and I sank to the floor in pain. "And that's how you S.I.N.G." She smirked brushing off her hands. She then stepped over me casually and strutted to class as if nothing had happened. "Oh yeah," I said to no one in particular. "They're good reasons…"

"Beck!" Cat scolded. I thought I warned you not to mess with Jade!"

I was back at the RV, and Cat had canceled her date with Ben to help me out. She snatches a piece of paper off of a table in the corner. "All right…" She said skimming the list. "The nurse says to take it easy. She wants you to put ice on your nose, which she thinks may be broken, and elevate your foot and put ice on it. She walked over to the small freezer and pulled out a couple of ice cubes which she then bagged and handed to me. She pushed a stool towards me which I set my foot up on, and then held the ice to my nose.

"What did you do that made her so angry?" Cat asked, her eyes wide.

"I…kind of…asked her out," I admitted and Cat gasped.

"You asked _Jade West _out? As in, on a date?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jade does _not_ like…"

"Like who?"

"You know, guys like you. Like, all popular and stuff…" She trailed off leaving me hanging.

"Well, why not?"

"Don't ask me! I think you're awesome!" Her phone then went off and she slid it out of her pocket. "Oooh! Ben says that there's a later show we can catch! If you're all set here…"

"Oh, yeah, no worries Cat. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go have fun." _Without me,_ I thought.

"KK! Bye Beck!" She squealed. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I sighed and pulled my laptop out.

I pulled up The Slap, and clicked on Jade's page.

**Jade West:**

**Ha! You would not believe the loser that asked me out today!**

**Mood: Humoured :)**

**Andre Harris: *groans* Was it Sinjin again?**

**Sinjin Van Cleef: No, I can assure you, it was not me this time. But if you'd like me too.**

**Jade West: NO!**

**Sinjin Van Cleef: I am offended.**

**Jade West: Good. :)**

I sighed. She thought I was a loser! And Andre, my own best friend compared me to _Sinjin! _

I groaned.

I was _not_ making progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's really late and my mom's telling me that I should go to bed already, but I just **_**had **_**to write this. I got inspired by… something. And you'll see a whole new side of Beck this chapter. :D Hope you like it! Some major Bade-mance here, for those Bade fans. A few awesome Bat ones too, considering this **_**is**_** a Bat story. Oh and all you Bade and Bat fans will be **_**very **_**happy about the next chapter**

Beck POV

Across the Asphalt Café with me, sat Cat, flirting with Jackson. And at the next table sat Jade, angrily stabbing her salad with a fork. I smirked to myself. This might just work…

"Hey Jadey," I said, inviting myself to sit next to the brooding goth girl.

"Huh. Doesn't take a lot to make you_ not_ pretty," She said, referring to the large band aid on my broken nose.

"So you think I'm pretty?"

I'm rewarded with a slap.

"Grouch."

"Idiot,"

"Hottie."

"Bastard!" She hisses, and I receive another slap across my cheek. Sure, there'll be a red handprint later, but maybe Cat will finally notice me.

I glance at her. She hasn't even noted my presence. She's throwing her head back as Jackson says something that she finds funny, even though it couldn't be _nearly _as funny as my jokes.

I stare as she gets up, smiles and waves good-bye to him, and am left like feeling like an idiot.

_How was Jade doing this to me?_

_More importantly, how was _Cat_ doing this to me?_

And why was I so upset about Cat dating other guys. We've never felt anything romantic between each other. At least, it hasn't come up. Cat was my best friend. And yet she had me wrapped around her little finger.

An hour later I walk into Sikowitz. Jade's hand print is clearly visible on my dark skin, and Cat gives a little gasp when she sees me. "Beck! I've told you a million times! Don't mess with Jade!"

"Jade didn't slap me," I was lying through my teeth.

A puzzled expression replaced her shocked face. "Then who was it?" She lightly touched my cheek, and I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. I felt my palms start to sweat, and quickly looked away. "Andre," I say almost too quickly. "We had a bit of a fall out," Man. What was up with me and not being myself today? And apparently Cat noticed it too, because she quickly asked "Beck, is something wrong? You haven't really been yourself today."

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Okay," She then turned away from me, and scooted her chair closer to Jacob who smiled when he saw her come near him. I felt myself fluster a bit. That's it? Okay? Don't I deserve more of a response? She't too busy with _Jacob _to care about me.

"Alright class!" My attention was drawn to Sikowitz, trying to control his class. "Today we'll be continuing our work on love scenes! You have to make it romantic, heated, _passionate."_ He said with emphasis. "Partners! Alright, Kylie and Travis, Mariah and Andre," He read down his list. "Cat and Jacob…" I heard myself snort as his name, and then the class stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and sank down in my chair.

"…Robbie and Gina, Beck and Jade.."

A small smile played on the edge of my lips. Oh, Cat _was _going to be jealous.

"What?" Jade angrily screamed at Sikowitz in frustration. "Can't I switch with _Cat_?" She sneered at me. Wait, did she know? How could she find out?

"No Jade. Partners are chosen. Now! Class dismissed! Go work on your scene with your partners!"

"So," I said shuffling over to the angry goth girl. "What do you wanna do for your scene?"

"Come on," She grabbed my wrist and started tugging me towards the parking lot. She then proceeded to lead me to my car, and climb in.

"Uh…" I managed to get out.

"21 Fox Run Road, _now._"

"But I'm supposed to give Cat a ride home!"

"Too bad. Besides, she looks like she's going home with Jacob anyway," She scowled and nodded in the direction of Jacob's red sportscar.

I felt my cheeks tinge red and my fists ball up so hard my knuckles turned white.

I vaguely heard Jade huff and mumble something next to me.

"Let's go," I said, and started the car.

The drive was full of awkward silence, and to rid my car of it I turned on the radio. An alternative song came on, and Jade looked at me in surprise. "You like alternative?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Glad to see someone's not falling for all this rap/pop crap ," She muttered, and rolled her eyes. I let a smile form on my lips as I glanced at her.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"Nothing, I say, looking back at the road, a grin still plastered across my face.

Eventually I pulled into a drive way with a huge light gray house at the end of it. My eyes widened as I pulled in, driving up the long sloping drive.

Jade was _rich?_

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the bad ending. I just didn't want to go any farther and ruin any surprises for next chapter. Or maybe it'll even be in two chapters. Who knows? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I opened the car door and slid out of the driver's seat. I started to walk toasted Jade's house when I noticed Jade sitting in the car glaring at me. **

**"What are you waiting for? Open the damn door for me! That's what a real boyfriend would do!"**

**"We're dating now?"**

**"Yeah. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She snapped at me. **

**"Uh, yeah." I say, biting my lip. I had been beaten, broken, and practically killed by Jade. I wonder how Cat would react after this news. **

**I opened the door of my car for her, and she stepped out, her combat boots roughly hitting the pavement. She trudged to the door, coffee in hand, and then crossed her arms waiting for me. I quickly caught up with her, and rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Dad!" She called into what looked to be an office. "I'm home." **

**"Yeah, yeah. Fresh coffee on the counter." He responded, not even looking up from his laptop. **

**"I brought a boy home."**

**"Whatever."**

**Jade looked slightly hurt at the lack of interest her dad had in her life. "'Kay, if you need us, we'll be in my room, alone, having sex."**

**"Have fun," Her dad said, completely ignoring everything his daughter just said. **

**Jade motioned for me to follow her up the stairs, so I obediently climbed up the stairs behind her. "Are we seriously gonna have sex?" I asked with a joking grin on my face. **

**"You'd like that wouldn't you!" She replied sharply. **

**"Kidding!" I say, throwing my hands in the air. **

**"You better be," She glared at me, and I couldn't help but smile after she looked away. Jade sure was something else. **

**She turned a corner, and then started walking down the long hallway. She came to a dark red door on her left, which she proceeded to open, revealing a room filled with sewing supplies. "Huh," She shrugged. "I guess that's not it," She continued to turn around and walk the other way. **

**"What are we looking for?"**

**"My bedroom," She said, and briskly turned around. **

**I stood in awe. You live in a house for 15 years, and yet you still can't find the way to your bedroom.**

**Eventually, we found a second dark red door. Jade twisted the handle and I crossed my fingers. We couldn't spend the entire afternoon wandering around the East wing trying to find her room. She pushed it inward to reveal a black and white room. It was wuite tidy, something you wouldn't expect from Jade. Her bed was made, with a white comforter and black pillows neatly arranged. A glass nightstand sat next to her bed, a picture of her singing at the age of about 14. Glass cases hung on the wall, filled with dark colored butterflies. She had a black dresser at the other end of the room. The walls were dark gray, almost black, and she had a pristine white rug. **

** Jade plopped down on her bed. "Finally found it,"**

"**What happens if you don't find it at night?"**

**She shrugged. "I sleep in one of the guest rooms. Come on, let's get to work on our scene."**

**After about an hour of working on our script, Jade, who was lying on the bed, flopped onto her back, her head hanging off the side of the bed. "I'm booorrreeedddd…" She whined. A devilish grin then crossed over her face. "Wanna go swimming?"  
>"Where?"<strong>

"**In the Mediterranean Sea. In our pool of course!" She said sarcastically. **

"**But it's raining."**

"**It's indoor!" She said as if I were 5.**

"**Oh," I replied. "But I don't have my suit,"**

"**Borrow one."**

**I grinned. "Okay, I know I can pull off _a lot_ of things, but a bikini's not one of them."**

**Jade rolled her eyes. "My dad's!" She hissed.**

"**I know, I know! I'm not a five year old!"**

"**Got the maturity level of one," She mumbled under her breath.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing!" She snapped. "Follow me."**

**She grabbed my wrist and lead me down the hall, taking many twists ans turns until we came to a pair of large glass double doors. She pulled open the metal handles, and dropped my wrist. She pointed to a cabana at the back of the room. "Cabana. Change. Now." I followed her instructions and a few minutes later, I walked out towards her pool. I stared down at the olympic sized swimming pool. After a while, Jade still hadn't come out of the other cabana. "Jaadddeee…" I walked over to it and knocked gently once on it. I guess she forgot to lock it because the door swung open and I saw the back of Jade grab the ties on the back of her bikini and tie them. I stood mesmorized until she turned around and saw me standing there watching. **

"**DUDE!" She screamed angrily. "What the heck?" **

**I snapped out of it and tried to speak, but the words came jumbled out of my mouth. "But..You see…It's not-"**

"**Whatever," I was cut off by her.**

**She walked over to a beach chair, put her dark shades down, and plucked a magazine off of the table next to her. **

"**Ha, you're no fun," I said diving into the pool, then resurfacing and shaking my head so I sprayed water all over Jade who flinched.**

"**I'm plenty of fun!" She snapped.**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**Hmph," She pouted.**

"**Come on, the water's awesome!"**

"**No." She stated simply.**

"**Fine, if that's how you're gonna be. I swam over to the edge where she was sitting, and heaved myself onto the foamy floor. I stood up walked over to Jade, and scooped her into my arms.**

"**OMIGAWD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BECK?" She shrieked.**

"**Having fun!"**

"**NO!" She screames.**

**She kicked and twisted in my arms, but that didn't stop me.**

"**Your resistance only makes it worse! IT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE!" I laughed. I jumped into the pool, holding her in my arms Honeymoon-style. "BECK!" She shrieked, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. We went under, and resurfaced less than a minute later. **

"**Beck!" She yelled, but I could tell she had fun.**

"**What?" I asked smiling.**

"**Don't ever do that again!" But I caught her smile as she said that.**

"**You had fun,"  
>"No," She denied.<strong>

"**But you diiidddd Jadey!"**

"**Call me that again and you'll die a slow painful death."**

"**Fine. But admit you liked it.**

"**Nevah!" She said, smirking and proceeded to splash me.**

**I chuckled and splashed her back.**

**We continued to splash each other for a while until she climbed out of the pool and sat back down on her chair. She adjusted her sunglasses, and picked her magazine which she had dropped back up. "Do not disturb me this time."**

"**Fine, fine." I said. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, and I continued to swim for a while. I got out of the pool to pour myself some lemonade, when I noticed that under the magazine and behind her glasses, Jade had fallen asleep. I smiled deviously, and set my lemonade on the table. I silently crept up behind her chair, and shoved her into the pool, chair and all.**

**She immediately woke up, and screamed.**

"**BECKETT RYAN OLIVER! YOU"RE GOING TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, TRAGIC DEATH AT THE YOUNG AGE OF 15!"**

**I cracked up, this was too much for me.**

**I was laughing so hard to the point where I was literally rolling on the floor and I was crying.**

"**Oh, you think this just, oh so hilarious, don't you" She said climbing out of the pool.**

"**No, not at all!" I laughed sarcastically. **

"**Hey, you can have irony but sarcasm is _my_ thing!"**

**I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but I could see a small smile on her face.**

**A half hour later, I noticed a small blue shed sitting in the corner. "What's in there?" I questioned Jade. **

"**Hmm… I don't know." She smiled mischievously. "Let's go find out!" **

**I followed her over there, and she yanked open the door.**

**A large raft-cushion thingee fell out.**

"**Oh, dibs n the float!" I laughed.**

"**No way! I want it!"**

"**I called dibs!"**

"**Fine," She smiled devilishly.**

**She was up to something, but I didn't know what.**

**I cautiously took the raft and sat it adrift in the pool, and climbed on it. I lay back and closed my eyes, the water peacefully bobbing around with me.**

**Oblivious to Jade to her, she smirked, and silently made her way over to me. She ducked under water, and slipped under my float, and then flipped me over.**

"**Wha? Jade!" I yelled before I knew what was happening.**

**As soon as I resurfaced, I saw Jade grinning and pumping her fist in the air.**

"**Revenge! I win!"**

"**No way! I got you way better!"**

"**Nuh uh!" She stuck out her tongue.**

"**Yeah huh!" I said, sticking my tongue out back.**

**Before I knew it my lips were attached to hers. **


	6. Chapter 6

Beck POV

I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The time I had with Jade was amazing. I bet she regrets turning me down before.

She even fuckin' kissed me!

I grinned, thinking about it.

I quickly showered and got dressed, grabbing my keys and phone off the table.

From: Jade

**Message: pick me up this morning**

I quickly typed back a reply.

To: Jade

**Message: k babe**

Almost instantaneously a new text popped up.

From: Jade

**Message: did u just call me babe?**

**To: Jade**

**Message: sure did babe. see u in 10**

I slid my phone into my pocket, and it buzzed a couple minutes later.

I sighed and pulled it out, opening the new text I had.

From: Kitty-Cat

**Message:** **heyhey Beck! Can u pick me up this morning? **** Jacksons car stalled**

Oh, so now I have to drive Cat to school when her other "special friends" can't take her? I was irritated, and my fingers raced across the keyboard on my phone.

To: Kitty-Cat

**Message: sorry. taking a friend. try asking jake**

I sneered at the message. She had a bunch of other guy friends to turn to.

From: Kitty-Cat

**Message: Plllzzzzzzzz Beck? I alredy tried a bunch of other ppl! Ur my last resort!**

I could practically hear her voice pleading. I couldn't resist Cat, and I knew that.

I climbed into my car and drove over to Jade's, where I remembered to open the door for her. I held it open, and I could see there was a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips, seeing that I remembered.

"I've got to pick up Cat too," I tell her, and she glares back at me.

"What, are you some kind of taxi service?" She snaps.

"Calm down, she just really needed a ride."

"You better hope so," Jade replied, leaning back and pulling her large, dark shades over her eyes.

Five minutes later I pulled into Cat's driveway, where she raced out. She was wearing a purple frilled silk tank top, a pair of high-waisted white short shorts, and strappy white wedge heels, which she ran over to my car in, tripping over once.

But then she realized who was in the front seat.

Her eyes widened as she climbed into the back seat, suddenly silencing herself.

After driving with a few moments of silence, I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Pssstttt…!" Cat whispered loudly. "Psssssttttttttt!"

"What? Cat, I'm driving!" I told her, trying to focus on the road.

"But it's important!" She whined, still using a hushed voice.

"Well, it'll have to wait."

Once we pulled into the parking lot of our awesome high school, it seemed that Cat had completely forgotten about what she was going to tell me. She saw Jackson, who she ran squealing towards, who picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her, and I felt a bit frustrated.

That's what I do.

Or, at least what I _used_ to do.

Minus the kissing part, instead setting her down and either tickling her for so long she's begging me to stop or giving her noogies until she explodes with laughter.

Jade entwines her fingers with mine, as we start walking to the entrance together. "In front of everyone?" I asked, confused.

"We're all going to hell anyway," She says, pulling her large sunglasses down and strutting towards the school with me.

I notice the students around us whispering, and I just relax.

Just like Jade said.

In Sikowitz I can almost feel the rumors circling around us, and start feeling slightly uncomfortable/

"I heard that she's blackmailing him to go out with her."

"Really? While I heard he gave her thirty bucks to pretend to be his girlfriend for some prank he's pulling,"

I shift in my chair, and sink down a bit. Whispers swarm me and Jade, who are sitting in the last row next to the door. As things start to die down, they rev right back up again when Jade stretches out her legs and places them in my lap. By now I've learned to ignore it, and before I realize it, I'm drawing little invisible shapes on Jade's bare leg. I think to stop before she notices, but I realize she already has, and she must like it, because she hasn't yelled at me to stop yet. I zone out, and start drawing little hearts on her leg, and start writing our initials in them. BO+CV

…Wait? Did I just write CV?

…Those are Cat's initials, not Jade's. I can't believe I just did that. Why would I do it in the first place? _Jade_ is my girlfriend, not _Cat_. I'm dating _Jade_, not _Cat. Cat_ is the one I like to kiss, not _Jade._

There I go again.

All my thoughts center around Cat, and I force myself to believe I love Jade. I'm dating Jade. Why won't my brain get that already? I don't like Cat. Cat is my friend. We are friends. Just friends.  
>I can't help but feel guilty, telling Jade I love her, when most of the time, I'm imagining Cat.<p>

I'm playing with Jade's hair, deciding whether her streaks are extensions or dye. I decide they're dyed when I give the red one a little tug and she glares at me. I can't help but notice that the one I tugged on is the exact same shade as Cat's cherry red locks, and imagine it's her hair. Jade and Cat have similar scents, but they're completely different. Cat had a sweet, tropical, island vanilla scent, while Jade had more of a vanilla-mint smell to her, which made a big difference. I might mention that vanilla is my favorite fragrance.

Can I help liking the sweet vanilla scent of Cat better than Jade's icy one?

Can I help wishing I were dating Cat, not Jade?


End file.
